Farming
Farming is the main activity of Pumpkin Days. It requires tools such as hoes, watering cans and shovels. The quality of your tools will affect the plots affected and stamina used by your player character. The crops that you harvest can be shipped to fulfill quota or for a source of income. It can also be further processed and/or used for cooking food and drink. Crops are seasonal and will wilt at the start of its off-season. Multi-season crops however will continue to grow throughout all the seasons it thrives in. Mechanics Planting Crops To plant crops, you need to equip a hoe and click on the ground to till the soil. Once the soil is tilled, hold some seeds and click on the tilled plot to plant. Crops need to be watered every 24 hours. Equip a watering can and click on a well to fill it with water. Plants will start wilting after two days of no water and die on the third day. Raining or Snowing weather can also help water all your crops at once. Crops can be fertilized with a Fertilizer while it is still in seed phase, this randomly increases the yield of produce by 3 - 9, on top of what it normally yields without fertilizer. You can buy farming tools at the local Blacksmith's. You can also craft your own tools with an anvil that you can buy from the Home Improvements store. Seeds are obtained from the Farm shop, Flower shop or broken down from existing crops. Each crop yields only 1 seed, so it is advised to buy seeds from the shops when possible. Wilted or unwanted crops can be dug up with a shovel. Equip a shovel and click on the plot to remove it. Planting Trees Trees require more space than crops. Make sure you have adequate space for a tree before planting saplings. A tree sapling needs a 3x3 space of untilled land around it in order to be planted. Also plan some free space to be able to reach the trees for harvesting. If you plant a thick forest of fruit trees it can happen that the farmer can´t reach the trees in the middle. A tree also does not need to be watered once it is no longer a sapling. ''(My trees need still watering after they had grown into a tree. Its quite difficult because the farmer can´t reach the tile with an wooden watering can. It requires a watering can with higher radius.) To harvest produce from trees, you need a fruit picker. Equip a fruit picker and use on a tree to knock the fruit to the ground when the tree is ready for harvest. You can buy a fruit picker at the local Farm shop. To remove unwanted trees, simply chop it down with an axe. Farmable Plants The following list is sortable after the categories mentioned in the first row. Icons are used as abbreviations for seasons, locations and times. The code is '''Spring' ��, Summer ☉, Fall �� and Winter ❄ for seasons and Diamond Falls ��, Pumpkinvale ��, Spoonie Island �� and Wahoo Beach �� for the locations the plants grow in. ���� stands for Grow Time in days. ♻�� lists the Regrow Time in days. The plants can be different types: Crop, Flower, Herb, Hybrid, Mushroom, NPC (= placeholder for plants that only appear on the task board OR the seeds were a gift from a NPC after fulfilling the bag deliver quest),'' Recipe'' (=placeholder for plants that are only mentioned in cooking recipes) and Tree. SP = Selling Price Signs During Saturdays you can buy Plant Signs on the market. The Buy Price for each sign is 20 Gold. Its Sell Price is 5 Gold. At the moment following signs are implemented: *Barley *Beet *Bell pepper *Blackberries *Blueberries *Cantaloupe *Carrot *Cauliflower *Coffee *Corn *Eggplant *Honey dew *Kale *Kidney beans *Lentils *Lettuce *Oats *Onion *Passion fruit *Peanut *Peppercorn *Potato *Pumpkin *Raspberries *Soybeans *Strawberries *Sugarcane *Tomato *Turnip *Wheat *Zucchini